Love Calling
by white smoke
Summary: One Shot! DG fic... Draco and Ginny have a fight which ends up putting their marriage into a turmoil. Can they make up before it's too late? R&R!


_**Summary**: Ginny and Draco have a fight and life goes horribly wrong. What can they do to make up to each other and get together or maybe they'll be just fine on their own._

_**Disclaimer: **Some parts of this story belong to some people whose work I truly love and wanted to include in my story. I will clear it to all of you that in no sense do I assert that I own them. They belong to the respected authors and I appreciate their work a lot and in no way intend to 'steal' it as some of you might say. Harry Potter of course is a property of J. K. Rowling. The song belongs to The Calling. So I do not own anything you may recognize. _

_**Rated**: R_

_**A/n**: okay one-shot story! extra long! My first d/g fic... plz read and review. I just felt like writing this, I really dunno why; but anyway I'm so happy coz guess wat? It's me b-day today! Yay! I will also be updating my other stories, soon... I just have a major writer's block right now plus I've been too busy with school and stuff but have no fear coz I will complete those stories... eventually! Read, Enjoy & Review people! P.s. really long... 4000 words!! Muahahahaha!_

Love Calling

"I was a young fool! Getting married to you was the greatest blunder of my life!" she screamed at him. They had had an unfortunate fight.... again.

"Your greatest blunder?" he said angrily and before he could stop himself, the words tumbled out of his mouth. "You know if you had any sense in that filthy mudblood loving head of yours, you'd be glad that I even gave you the time of day!"

A hurt look passed her face as she replied, "I can't take this crap any more! You can keep your proud ego and your stupid ring!" she tore the ring off her hand and wiped the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm leaving!"

She turned around and before he could say anything, she disappeared before his eyes.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall. They had been having small fights after a few weeks of marriage, and now they had had a huge one.

_He had been in Knockturn Alley, getting rid of some Dark Art artifacts that his father had left. He had to meet Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00 and it was already 12:40 so he had decided to head there, when he heard a female voice calling him. He looked around and saw none other than Pansy Parkinson calling and waving to him._

'_Bloody Parkinson, doesn't she realize I despise her?' he decided to ignore her completely and kept walking but being quite dumb as she was, she followed him and right outside the Leaky Cauldron, she caught up to him and started blabbering stupidly about nonsense that he didn't pay any heed to. He wasn't paying attention to her and was caught by surprise when she kissed him smack on the lips, and before he could get over his surprised state, Ginny walked out with an unbelievable and hurt look on her face and slapped him. _

"God! That miserable bitch! I ought to kill her! She's ruined my life!" he slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his head in his hands. "Gin... Ginny... I'm so sorry please come back! Gin....Gin... I love you..." he whispered, his voice barely audible.

_**You left me with goodbye and open arms  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
You were always invincible in my eyes  
The only thing against us now is time**_

Ginny directly apparated home after her fight with Draco, tears streaming down her face. She flew towards the kitchen, as she knew Mrs. Weasley would be there.

"Ginny darling, what's wrong?" her mother's soothing voice asked her as she trembled in her mother's comforting embrace.

"It's Draco Mum, I ... I think he's seeing someone else." She said, her voice trembling. Her mother's eyes widened at this.

"Oh hon, I'm so sorry" Molly rocked Ginny's petite frame in her arms.

"Mum, do you think I could have my old room please?" she asked awkwardly.

"Aw darling, of course!"

"Thanks mum" Ginny hugged her again and made her way to her room where she cried herself to sleep.

_**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
If I only had one more day  
I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
And how I wish that I could turn back the hours  
But I know I just don't have the power**_

Ginny woke up to yelling and angry shouts. She slowly walked down the stairs and saw a very angry Ron pacing the living room floor muttering, "I'll kill him" or "that bastard! He'll pay" every few minutes. Arthur Weasley, with a solemn look on his face was sitting beside the twins who had similar expressions. Mrs. Weasley had her head in her hands and was shaking it slightly. As Ginny descended the last few steps quietly, she cleared her throat and everyone diverted their attention towards her.

"Did someone die?" she tried to lighten the mood but her effort was in vain.

Ron was the first to start off. "Gin, are you okay? What has he done to you? I swear to God if he hurt you I'll kill him... I'll... I'll..."

"We'll make sure that fucked up bastard pays Gin Gin" Fred added and George nodded. "Fred!" His mother started but Ginny cut her off,

"You will do no such thing! I came here because I just needed to get away from Draco for a little while. I appreciate your concern but I'm quite alright you know, Dad please make them understand!" Ginny said gesturing towards her father.

"Look, you need to understand that violence is not the only way. Ginny loves him and she married him even though we tried to stop her." He said to Ron and the twins. "So if Draco loves her back, he'll surely come to get her, right dear?" Mr. Weasley questioned Ginny with a sympathetic smile.

Ginny didn't know what to say so she just nodded awkwardly. "I guess" 'hopefully, God I'm such an idiot! I should have at least let him explain! What if he doesn't come? What if... what if...' but her thoughts were cut off by Ron's angry voice.

"Fine Ginny, if you think your Prince Charming will come get you then where is he?" The very question she had been thinking, Ron kept talking while Arthur and Molly tried to restrain him "Ron..."

"It's already been some time since you've been here... Why hasn't he come rushing through the door yet?" Ron continued "Ron..." his mother tried again but failed.

"You don't know do you? Well I do, it's because you were just a game to him, nothing more! And you know what? I knew this would happen and I warned you but did you listen? No!" Ron continued his hurtful lecture while Ginny tried to control the tears that had already started to spill. "Ron..."

"Well Ginny here's the result of your blind marriage, what did you get out of not listening eh? Pain, hurt, anguish, I knew he had some kind of spell over you, that's why you agreed to marry him, I ought to have killed that bastard right there and then and..." he was cut off by his Father's angry shout "RONALD CHRISTOPHER WEASLEY! THAT IS ENOUGH!!" turning to Ginny, he said, "Honey, don't worry, everything will be fine, don't listen to Ron, he just say's the first thing that pops into his head."

"Thanks Pop" Ginny smiled and hugged her father through the tears that blinded her vision. Ron grunted and the twins huffed as they walked away not believing their sister would not listen to them.

_**  
I'd jump at the chance,  
We'd drink and we'd dance  
And I'd listen close to your every word,  
As if it's your last, I know it's your last,  
Cause today, oh, you're gone**_

Draco had thought about going after her, that thought had crossed his mind a billion times, but he was too afraid. Afraid that Ginny would say she didn't love him, afraid that she'd be too angry or hurt, afraid of what would happen if he lost her and she didn't come with him. He looked at his reflection in the bar mirror as he sipped another firewhiskey.

'Merlin Malfoy! Get yourself together you idiot! Look at you! You're a coward, Malfoy's are not raised to be cowards, you're supposed to laugh in the face of danger, take risks, go get what you want! You're a disgrace! People pity you! You're nothing... nothing without Virginia Anne Weasley Malfoy. Go get her you moron!' his conscience kept repeating this over and over in his mind.

'What can I do to make it up to her? Think... think you blithering idiot!'

"Malfoy? Is that you?" a voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. He turned around and saw one of his good friends looking at him with a queer expression on his face. 'God! I must look like I've been through hell and back' he thought while he swept a hand through his hair. An old habit that Ginny hated. His heart panged again 'Ginny...' he nodded at his friend while he took a seat beside him and ordered a butterbeer.

"Hey how's everything going? Long time no see mate. Where've you been? How's the wife?" Draco asked smiling slightly.

"Everything's swell. Just got back from an auror mission and wives great, get's panic attacks from the thought of bein a mum but still great and loving. You? what's with all the long face and shitty look?" he asked.

Draco groaned but said, "first of all congrats man! Second my story- Pansy Parkinson, forced kiss, an angry Ginny, long fight, Ginny back at Burrow and an angry letter from Ron... got all of it?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah I did, maybe I should go talk to Ron, clear things up you know?"

"You'd do that?"

"Sure mate, what are friends for? After all the stuff we went through in 7th year and in the war, I trust you more than anything." He smiled "and you better stop getting drunk. Draco... drink when you wanna remember, not when you wanna forget."

"Thanks pal... I just hope I get her back." Draco sighed while his friend put a comforting hand on his back.

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than you can imagine"

"Hey, maybe you could do something special for her, like take her out or surprise her with a bunch of roses, and I'll make sure Ron doesn't get in the way."

"I guess, thanks mate." A hopeful smile replaced the forlorn face and Draco got up.

"Yeah I'll be going now too. I have to visit the burrow anyway so I'll see Ron too. Good luck and hopefully I'll see you next with your wife with you?"

"Yeah" Draco said with a laugh "hopefully. Thanks Harry. Give my love to Hermione and come over sometime. You're always welcome."

"You too Draco. Bye!"

"Bye Harry! See ya mate!" Draco and Harry apparated out of the Leaky Cauldron, Draco's unfinished glass of firewhiskey lying next to Harry's empty glass of butterbeer on the table.

_**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
If I only had one more day  
I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
And how I wish that I could turn back the hours  
But I know I just don't have the power**_

_****_

With a dozen roses and a box in his hands, Draco apparated in front of The Burrow. He had conjured up a crystal with veins etched into it. Red ones representing his heart and blue representing his love for her. It had been very painful but he had done it for her. It had a note attached to it saying,

"Dearest Virginia,

I deeply regret all that I said and am sorry if I hurt you but I want you to know that I do love you. I love you more than words could articulate. Never forget that. The crystal beats with the blood of my heart. The blue lines represent my eternal love for you. Should it cease pulsing, keep it to remember me.  
  
All the love that I posses,  
  
Draco"

He hoped she would forgive him and he was ready to go through anything to just be with her again. He was glad he was not going to face Ron's angry face when the door opened as Harry had promised him that he would keep Ron occupied. Draco sighed as the he rang the bell. The door opened and he saw Mrs. Weasley's smiling face, which upon seeing him turned into a frown.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I need to talk to Ginny" he replied.

"Haven't you ruined her life enough?" she said angrily.

Draco was a bit taken back by Molly's behavior. He had expected Ron to do this but never good ol' sweet Mrs. Weasley.

"I... I'm s... sorry, I just need to talk to her"

"She's not here at the moment" she was lying. Draco knew she was. He stopped the door before it was shut in his face.

"Please... I just need to see her once." He pleaded but Mrs. Weasley didn't move.

"I already told you, she is not available!"

'Liar! I know she's here.' he thought and pushed her away slightly to scream into the house. "GINNY! GINNY!" he screamed as loud as he could but was shushed by Molly as she slammed the door in his face.

"God!" he muttered with his head in his hands. He left the roses and the box on the doorstep and walked away quietly. 'No use apparating.' It's not like there's someone waiting for me.' He felt miserable; miserable, alone and useless. He needed Ginny, his love and his life, with him.

'God! I'm such a stupid ass! Why did I let her go?' he thought as tears trickled down his face. 'I can't believe I'm crying, get a hold of yourself Malfoy! You'll get Ginny back somehow... Malfoy's get what they want, always.'

Salty tears sparked in the moonlight as he trudged down the street sullenly. He couldn't think of anything as all memories he had spent with his Ginny came rushing back. The first time he touched her soft skin and kissed her...

Flashback

"_Hey Weasel! Where's your boy-friend??"_

"_Colin is not my boy-friend Malfoy!" Ginny replied angrily_

"_Oh come on! You're in looooveeee with the nerd," Draco laughed._

"_Even if I was, what's it to you Malfoy?" she had become clever and confident during the summer and she was going to stand up that git this time. "Jealous?" she asked cheekily. He was stunned for a second but then came up with a reply._

"_Me? Jealous? Keep dreaming weasel!" he laughed but was cut off by Ginny's soft lips kissing him. He couldn't help himself; he kissed her back hungrily, loving her taste. She pulled back suddenly and he was left hanging there his mouth open, eyes closed and breathing heavily. "Hmm, I think I will" she replied with a naughty smile that shocked him to no extent. "You can close your mouth now.... Toodles!" she turned and walked away._

End Flashback

Draco laughed at the memory. 'I fell in love with her right then and there!'

Then he clenched his fist as a memory of Zabini came to his mind.

That was the time he saved her from him....

Flashback

_Draco walked round a corner, humming a tune quietly when he saw Blaise Zabini with one of his hands clamping Ginny's mouth shut, her hands binded behind her back while his other hand tried to undo her skirt while he kissed her chest like a madman. Tears streamed down her pretty face, her long crimson hair was tangled and she was struggling against him. Anger and rage boiled up in Draco and he charged at Zabini, flung him off of her and started beating the crap out of him. _

"_You fucked up son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Draco punched him again and again. Ginny came up behind him and hugged him pleading him to stop "Stop please Draco! I don't want you to go to Azkaban for me." He turned around and faced her "I'd go anywhere for you" he touched her cheek softly and she hugged him._

End Flashback

The time he left the snitch and caught her when she was falling from her broom,

Flashback

_He was almost there... just a little bit further and he'd have the golden snitch in his hands. Just a little more... just a little more..._

_Draco's hands stretched out towards the snitch as he passed the stands and heard a scream..._

"_Oh my God... GINNY!!" he was snapped out of thoughts of victory and only one thing invaded his mind. Red hair, flailing arms and a petite body... Virginia Weasley, plummeting towards the ground, screaming. He rushed towards her and caught her just in the nick of time. He heard the announcer announce Gryffindor's victory but he didn't care. He had his trophy in his hands. "You crazy girl, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he said to her softly. She laughed as she kissed him._

End Flashback

The time he got a poem from her on Valentine's Day, something he had not expected. He had treated her more decently since he had started to like her but was overwhelmed that she returned his feelings. That poem was still close to his heart and he cherished it with everything he had...

Flashback

_Draco got up with a start. There was something different about that day... of course it was Valentine's day... a day when people got all chummy and made love and stuff... 'Waste of time' his mind told him but another voice soon interrupted his thoughts 'or maybe you're just jealous!' _

'_Jealous of bloody what?'_

'_Jealous of the people that celebrate today happily while you only get to think about your love in your mind.'_

'_She doesn't love me' Draco angrily tugged his shirt on. 'Why would she even like me?' then his other half said 'probably because you've been so nice to her lately' Draco didn't give it another thought and headed down to breakfast. Just as he sat down, the mail came in, carrying heaps of letters from his 'fan club'. But one particular one caught his attention... It was Ginny's handwriting, he knew it, he had studied everything about her for so long. He opened it with trembling hands and in it was a simple poem yet it meant the world to him..._

"_Ferret with love from Weasel..._

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
But why can't I  
Get my mind off you  
  
My heart is slowly breaking  
It's bleeding with pain  
In my sleep, I whisper,  
"When will I see you again?"_

_Oh, won't you come back?  
Won't you be mine?  
Where are you,  
My cold-hearted valentine?"_

_He looked up and caught her eye as she winked at him and he slightly mouthed the words, "Love you Gin"..._

End Flashback_  
_  
The time she had stayed by his side when he turned over to the light side and everyone hated him,

Flashback

"_Gin, I can't do this any more! They all hate me!" Draco let out a frustrated sigh as he entered his tent. As the Great War went on, auror camps were formed to keep alert on any activity going on, and as Ginny was a healer, she served in the same camp and shared a tent with Draco._

"_Sweety, I know they won't love you straight away..." Draco made a face "but I know they'll accept you soon. I know they will." she put her arms around him in a comforting hug. _

_He sighed as he said, "Gin, thank you." He said as he kissed her hands. _

"_For what"_

"_For just being there for me and for just being you"_

"_I'll always be there for you Draco." She kissed his forehead lovingly.._

"_Will you love me Gin, till the day I die?" he asked her, stopping her kisses, looking like an innocent schoolboy depending on the answer with his life._

"_No, much longer than that love, much longer than that." And she sealed that promise with a loving kiss._

End Flashback

The time he made love to her. He closed his eyes and imagined himself smelling the sweet fragrance that was so... Ginny.

Flashback

_"Ginny." He moaned deeply against the bare flesh between her breasts. As they climaxed in harmony there was a great flash of light. Draco could see behind his eyelids that their love was now eternally etched in stone. It was as though his soul traveled to the Heavens and sealed their fate. He could see the great golden stone that would forever hold their names. As if being tossed into glacial waters he plunged back to Ginny and reality. His sanctuary was in being with her. No matter what forces may separate the two, their love would be forever, cast above in a star made just for them. That would be his secret offering to her.  
  
Draco collapsed on top of Ginny, utterly spent. She dragged her fingers through his tousled hair as he whispered softly that he would love her till his dying day.  
  
"Why stop there – love me forever." She breathed, his head laying on her chest, his hot breath made goose bumps appear on her bare flesh.  
  
Ginny looked into her lover's eyes, as deep as a winter pool, as he vowed he would. They drifted quietly off to sleep, feeling they were the only two people left in the world._

End Flashback

The time she healed him with her superb healing powers in the war and the time she stayed with him when his mother was killed... Everything came back like a flood. He couldn't see where he was going, tears clouded his vision. He just walked on with one woman on his mind.

He didn't realize he was walking in the middle of a dark road, muggle at that with quite a few careless and drunk drivers. It happened quite suddenly for him. A car appeared from nowhere and hit him with full force. All he saw was blinding head lights and one thought that came out of his mouth ever so softly as he fell with a thud, "Ginny..."

_**Like sand on my feet,  
The smell of sweet perfume  
You stick to me forever  
And I wish you didn't go**_

_**I wish you didn't go...**_

Ginny woke up to find herself on a couch in a hospital... St. Mungo's to be exact.

After she had found the roses and the box left by Draco, with some help from Harry, she knew she couldn't stay away from him any longer. Tears had stung her eyes as she read the note and she held the crystal close to her heart. The crystal pulsed regularly with Draco's heartbeat for a while as she gazed at it happily lost in her own memory lane. But something happened then, something that made her heart beat stop for a second. Draco pulse had slowed down. It was very slow, thumping after irregular intervals. She knew something was wrong. She apparated to Dumbledore without another thought and then together they figured out what was going on. Something had happened to Draco. According to his pulse rate, they figured he was not at all in good shape. After some research, they found him in a muggle hospital and immediately apparated to St. Mungo's.

Now, here she was, sitting in the waiting room feeling helpless and vulnerable. Although she was a very dignified healer, the wizards would not let her heal Draco in his condition as they thought she would be too emotional to heal properly.

Once again tears invaded her eyes and she tried to blink them away as she heard people apparating around her... Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mr & Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Neville, Justin, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Seamus,Goyle and Crabbe who had also crossed over to the light side, Colin, Professor Snape, Mcgonnagal, Remus Lupin, Moody and other members of the Order of the Pheonix. Everyone soothed and consoled her but to no avail. The tears still kept pouring and her heart was still broken. She just prayed that Draco would make it out alive... somehow.

Then the news came. One of the senior healers came out of Draco room and told them the very thing they had all been dreading. Draco's heart had failed. He was gone. "I'm sorry" was all he said before Ginny fainted into a coma.

**_I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away  
To touch you again,  
With life in your hands,  
It couldn't be any harder... harder... harder_**

A huge funeral took place on July 16th 2013. More than half the wizarding world attended it. A huge black crowd gathered around the two coffins to pay their final respects which lay side by side holding two cherished beings loved by each and every soul in that funeral in one way or another. Virginia Anne Weasley Malfoy and Draco Edward Malfoy. Every soul in that field had tears streaming down their faces, wishing they could be able to see Ginny and Draco one more time. As Dumbledore read out and people paid their final respects, the coffins were slowly lowered to the ground and as the first dirt was put onto the littlest Weasley's grave, a light emerged out of the two coffins, leaving everyone gaping. The lights entwined together as one and everyone heard soft whispers of "Love" travel into the wind.

And as people turned away from the freshly covered graves, one thought invaded their minds, Virginia Anne Weasley Malfoy, worthy healer, cherished daughter, caring friend, loving wife; and Draco Edward Malfoy, brave and honored auror, faithful friend, loving husband; would always be together, forever, as one.

_**End**_

_**A/N: **hey ppl! Hope you enjoyed the story ... please don't feel shy to drop your comments... hint hint... ok REVIEW ppl! Once again I will remind you that a few parts are not mine. A couple belong to _**LovesFantasy: userid=579081 **_and the poem belongs to one of my good friends _**Sandie**_. You can view her other poems at , her id is sandie7 ...__Hope you liked it ppl!! Song by _**The Calling**_ called "Could it be any Harder?"i just liked it and it got stuck in my head so anyway................................_

_Thanks again and now review!_

_Cheers! _

_-Chicksrule_


End file.
